Brushed DC motors are used in a variety of applications, such as in an automobile. In an automobile application, the brushed DC motors may be used to control the position of side mirrors, the up/down position and control of windows, the position of the seat, the optical axis of the headlights, and the like. Accordingly, it is desired to detect rotation information of the motor to improve performance of the motor and/or provide improved motor control.